The present invention relates to a slip shaft driveline assembly, and more particularly to a cover that protects a seal for closing one end of a driveline slip yoke and operates as a stop during shipping.
Drive trains for use in heavy-duty applications often include a slip yoke connection for connecting a splined shaft to a universal joint. A conventional slip yoke includes a central, longitudinal bore that receives a splined portion on a connection shaft. The splined shaft typically moves axially within the slip yoke bore. Lubricant is provided within the slip yoke bore to facilitate the relative axial movement between the splined shaft and the slip yoke. Each end of the slip yoke bore is preferably sealed to maintain the lubricant within the bore and to prevent undesirable contaminants from entering the bore. One end of the slip yoke bore can be plugged. The other end, however, requires a sealing arrangement that seals the moving splined shaft as it moves axially through the slip yoke bore while a portion of the splined shaft remains outside of the slip yoke.
Slip yokes are often designed to perform over extensive periods without requiring any maintenance. Such systems require that all lubrication in the system be maintained within the slip yoke while keeping all contaminants out of the system. Accordingly, sufficient fluid-tight sealing is required at each end of the slip yoke bore.
In some instances, the splined shaft may be inadvertently collapsed past a designed minimum length during shipping. If enough force is exerted, the universal joint may over compress the seal such that an end of the splined shaft forces the plug from an installed position. Loss of the plug may result in the loss of lubrication and the introduction of contamination into the drive train.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a seal arrangement which prevents the collapse of the drive train beyond a designed minimum length during shipping and which need not be removed upon vehicle installation.